1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to an automatic ice making machine of the stack-on type which includes an ice making unit provided therein with an electric control apparatus for its ice making mechanism and combined with an ice storage bin to store therein an amount of ice cubes or chips formed by operation of the ice making mechanism under control of the electric control apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-open Publication No. 2-103672 is an automatic ice making machine of this kind wherein an ice detection device is previously contained within the ice making unit to be inserted into the interior of the ice storage bin after installation of the ice making unit on the ice storage bin. In operation of the ice making machine, the ice detection device acts to detect the ice cubes fully stored in the ice storage bin thereby to deactivate the ice making mechanism under control of the electric control apparatus for avoiding overflow of the ice cubes from the storage bin. It has been, however, experienced that the ice detection device is carelessly remained within the ice making unit without inserted into the ice storage bin, resulting in overflow of the ice cubes from the storage bin during operation of the ice making machine.